1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a test system, an added apparatus, and a test method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a test system that tests a device under test based on event data made as a result of a logic simulation, an added apparatus, and a test method.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an event-driven test apparatus has been known as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-67395. The event-driven test apparatus generates a test signal based on event data including a plurality of sets of a change timing and a signal value after the change for an input signal of a device under test (DUT), and tests the device under test (DUT). The event data can be obtained by performing a logic simulation on design data of the DUT by means of a logic simulator, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1996-278988. According to the event-driven test apparatus, since a test pattern may not be directly made, preparation effort for the test pattern can be reduced.
However, since the conventional event-driven test apparatus converts an output signal of the DUT into event data and checks the converted data with an event to be an expected value, a constant time is required for the converting and checking process. Therefore, it becomes expensive for realizing a high-speed test apparatus.